


Like a Snowflake

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Skyfire joined the Decepticons because he liked the idea that they were against the Cybertron Council, but when he realized the truth that Megatron only wanted to cause destruction, he abandoned the Decepticons and joined the Autobots. Megatron was not at all happy to have lost his air commander but a search party that was sent to Antartica in search of Emergon returns with a prize that may be more valuable and that could bring Megatron's commander back to his side.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/gifts).



White. He was surrounded by the color white and was desperately trying to find another color, more precisely he was trying to find the color crimson. His favorite color because it was the eye color of the person he most admired, the color of his partner.

But he was surrounded by white and no matter how much he shouted calling for someone, there was no response to his screams and that color became more intense to the point of blindness, and then he woke up.

He woke up so suddenly that it was possible to hear his body working to lower the temperature. It was the same nightmare that haunted him for millennia, the day he lost the person most important to him.

The big bot gets up and looks in a mirror, his blue eyes showed the tiredness he felt and all the pain he went through, in his body there were marks of battles that survived since the beginning of the war but he was not a warrior, he was made to be one to survive.

In the past he was a scientist and an explorer and he had a partner. A brilliant partner. Together they explored several planets and collected samples of flora and fauna for research, but that mission separated the two, forever.

They were on planet Earth, more precisely in Antartica when they were surprised by a storm of ice and snow. His partner was swallowed and carried away by the storm and he was unable to reach him in time until the white color covered everything.

He was rescued, as he was large, he was easily spotted by rescue workers, but his partner, being smaller and with a more delicate structure, was not found.

He pleaded with the council to continue with the searches saying that his research partner could be alive and waiting for the rescue but they never gave permission to continue with the searches and after only three days of searches they gave up.

Fury, hatred, sadness ... all negative emotions came together in one go but from that day on he swore an oath to himself: he would take revenge on the council. He didn't have to wait long for that.

A war had started on his home planet and he sided with the group that wanted a revolution and the end of the council and, in every battle he fought, he discounted all frustration on the enemies and it didn't take long for him to rise in the rankings until he turned air commander.

It took a while but when he realized he had been on the wrong side during the war he then abandoned the cause and joined the other side. His former leader did not take it well and vowed to take revenge on him.

The rest is history. The struggles continue, the war continues ... both sides balanced and with no sign of a truce or a possible peace. The war left the planet Cybertron and ended up on planet earth and, since then, the nightmares about that day have returned with a greater force.

He hated the white color even though it was his main color and they even asked why he didn't paint himself another color since he hated it so much but he didn't have the courage for it but he didn't explain the reason either, he just kept quiet as if he remembered something from the past...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Why do you want to paint yourself with another color?"

"I draw a lot of attention wherever I go"

"I think it's not because of the color but because of your size. You are huge!"

"I really am, am I not?"

Laughters are heard

"The white color suits you well. It makes your blue eyes get more attention, I like it."

\- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -=-

He couldn't, he just couldn't change it. He hated the color white but couldn't take that color from him, for him.

The door to his quarter opens, the leader enters and sees the state the white bot was in.

"Another nightmare?"

He had no voice, he just nodded slowly and felt the leader's hand on his shoulder. The leader was smaller in size than he was, but he was highly wise even though he was still young.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"I'm fine, Optimus, don't worry."

"If you want to talk, know that I will always be here."

"Thanks"

After a light touch on the shoulder, the leader leaves him alone again with the memories of the past.

"I would give anything to see you again ... even my life."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of ice and snow somewhere in Antartica, a group of Erradicons was looking at a glacier. Well, more precisely they looked at what was inside the glacier until one of them decided to report.

"Lord Megatron we didn't find Emergon but we found something very interesting ..."

"What did you find?" A voice on the other end of the line answered after mumbling a little

"A Seeker"


	2. The Seeker

Megatron had not believed the information that the Erradicon had given him and went personally to the location. It was very cold, he had to use his vents to create heat for his huge body and then, he saw the glacier and what was inside it.

It really was a Seeker, there was no error due to his frame, which was lighter and with less coverage and the thin waist he had. Primus! He had a sexy body and his long claws made him look even sexier and more deadly, apart from his long legs. Everything about him looked perfect and balanced, as a Seeker should be.

Megatron moved closer, trying to locate the symbol, but found none. Maybe he was a Neutral but still, it didn't explain how he was there.

Too bad he was offlined, it was impossible for any bot to survive that situation. That was what the leader Decepticon thought even his scientist, who was doing tests on the site, said the opposite.

"Lord Megatron."

"Say Shockwave, what did your analysis show?"

"He is still alive."

"WHAT ?? !!" Megatron looked at the cyclops bot

"He is in emergency stasis but his spark is still functional."

"Can it be removed from the glacier and put online again?"

"Yes"

Megatron smiles, a Seeker, a species that was extinct during the war, would be a great help to put the war in his favor.

"Do it. I want him online."

Shockwave signals the Erradicons and they start cutting the ice around the Seeker, the work was slow as there could be no mistakes. It took almost a week before they managed to get the Seeker out of the ice without causing any damage to him and only then was he taken to the base for medical attention.

The Seeker was almost completely out of fuel, it had only 2% but the intense cold caused his systems to stop working and thus keep him alive. In human terms it would be something like mummification but with the advantage of being able to get back to life.

It took a large amount of medium quality Energon to refill the Seeker's tanks, other than that, repairs to it were practically minimal, only minor injuries.

Megatron was in the medical wing, they would start the Seeker again, and with a simple nod, Megatron gave the command that was immediately obeyed.

The noise of systems being restarted is heard and vents starting to work until, little by little, the sound decreases, the vents strain less and the optics start to open.

The Seeker wakes up, he had crimson eyes and the first thing he saw was the dark lilac ceiling. He didn't recognize that place.

"Easy. You spent a lot of time in stasis"

The Seeker looks at where the voice came from and sees the huge gray bot, it was not an acquaintance of his.

"We found you frozen on a glacier in Antartica."

Upon hearing the word Antartica the Seeker remembers everything that happened and immediately put himself sitting on a thump but the effort was so great that he would fall from the berth but was held in time by Megatron.

"Don't try too hard. You just got back online, give the programs time to get 100% functional again"

"P-please ..." The voice that came from the Seeker was a little static and came in a whisper "my ... my partner ..."

Megatron puts the Seeker back on the berth, lying down.

"Partner? Were you together with someone?"

The Seeker nods "my partner ... of exploration ... and scientist ..."

"Unfortunately, we didn't catch any other signals. We found only you. I'm sorry."

The Seeker's optics start to fill with liquid and small sobs come out of it. The Seeker covered his eyes using his arm, it was possible to see that whoever his partner was he was well liked by the Seeker, perhaps even in a loving term.

A few minutes passed before Megatron started with the questions

"What's your name?"

"Starscream, my name is Starscream ..." The Seeker cleans his optics, he has started to understand the situation he was in

"What happened? What is the last thing you remember?"

Starscream sits on the berth and accesses his memory logs

"My partner and I were researching and taking samples when we were hit by a snowstorm and parted because of that. After that I don't remember anything else."

"Humn ... Are you an Autobot, Decepticon or Neutral? I don't see any symbol on you"

Starscream looks at Megatron without understanding anything

"What are those?"

Megatron raises an eyebrow in surprise and then the doctor takes the lead.

"Starscream, can you tell what year it is?"

Starscream responds to a date that was almost four millennia ago, leaving both Megatron and the doctor quite surprised.

"Primus! You were frozen before the war even started ..." said the bright red doctor

"WHAT ?!"

"You have been frozen for almost four millennia, Starscream! Before the destruction of Cybertron and the war"

"WHAT ?? !! CYBERTRON IS DESTROYED ?!"

"Calm down Starscream!" Megatron now spoke in a cooler, more dominant tone, which made the Seeker shut up quickly, and even tremble a little. Megatron had already noticed that he was not a warrior because he did not have any kind of battle mods or weapons "I will give you a datapad with all the information you have lost, as you are a scientist you should catch up with events quickly."

"Th-thank you"

Megatron was leaving the medical wing when he turns around

"One last question before you rest ... what was your research partner called?"

"Skyfire, sir. He was called Skyfire"

Megatron, upon hearing this, was completely immobile until he left the medical wing, but this time, with a malicious smile on his face.

"This Seeker will be more useful to me than I thought"

Megatron opens a line of communication called Shockwave and Soundwave.


	3. Prisioner

Megatron met with the bots he had called before and the three were in the control room.

"Soundwave" Megatron started to say "I want you to prepare a datapad with information about before the war so far. Leave out the names of members of the Autobots and then prepare a secure line with Optimus Prime as I need to speak to him. Shockwave" Megatron looks at the cyclops bot "I want you to prepare a comfortable cell for our beloved rescued Seeker, he will be an important tool for my plan even if he does not know how to fight. I need him active and healthy for what is to come."

Both bow to Megatron and left to carry out orders. It didn't take long for Soundwave to prepare the datapad for Starscream and Megatron personally delivered the datapad to the Seeker in the medical wing.

Megatron watched as the Seeker read the datapad, putting all his attention on it since he didn't even notice how Megatron looked at him in a ... somewhat different way. Starscream, despite having claws, managed to handle everything with the greatest care and it seemed that his every move was calculated ... and sexy. Okay, maybe the last part was not intentional but even so, it called Megatron's attention.

The leader of the Decepticons looked at every inch of the Seeker, especially his hip and long legs, legs that were now elegantly crossed while the Seeker was sitting in the berth since Knockout had not yet released him as more tests should be done on the Seeker .

The doctor was working when he received a ping from Megatron containing a note of other types of tests that should be done on the Seeker, and when the bright red bot read the note he almost dropped his datapad to the floor and looked at the leader who now he looked out of the corner of his eye with a look that said he had better obey those orders.

Starscream kept reading the datapad with the information until it ends.

"I can't believe I lost so much ... everything I knew changed ... the city of jets, Vos, was lost, the Council is no more, Cybertron is in ruins, the Allspark is lost ..."

Megatron, who was leaning against the wall, approaches the Starscream

"But now you can change history, your knowledge as a scientist can be useful for the Decepticon cause." Megatron notes that Knockout found out what he asked for just when Shockwave sent him a message stating that he prepared a special cell for the guest "Follow me, I'll show you your new place of work"

Starscream descends from the berth, thanks Knockout and leaves with Megatron

"Poor thing ... he doesn't deserve what is coming. He seems to have a good spark ..." the doctor said as soon as the medical wing doors closed

Megatron received another Shockwave message, this time stating that he built something that could be useful to control the Seeker if he decided to rebel.

Megatron stopped in front of a door, entered the password and entered the room, Starscream followed shortly after. They were now in a laboratory, it wasn't very big but it was enough for one person to work. On the right side there was a large table with research tools and a cabinet, but the contents were not for research that Starscream was doing, but for armaments research. On the left side there was a berth, and next to it was a thick chain whose end was attached to the wall and on the other end it had a stasis collar.

Starscream took a few steps back, this was not a laboratory but a prison. Fear filled his tanks and when he turned to leave, the dark gray bot easily held him up against a wall.

"Now little Seeker ... it's time for you to return the favor that I saved you ..."

"Let go of me! What do you want ?! ''

Megatron comes closer and with one hand holds the Seeker's hands over his head and with the other grabs him by the chin, causing Starscream to look directly at him. The Seeker was shaking with fear, his frame was light compared to the ex-gladiator

"You will build weapons for me. Weapons that I can use to win this war."

"Never!!"

Megatron laughs "You don't have much of a choice, Starscream. You are under my power now."

"I'd rather go back to being a popsicle in Antartica than build weapons for you!"

The Seeker's look was strong, steady, showing no fear despite his body trembling a little. He was convinced, Megatron liked that.

"For the sake of your partner, you better obey me" Megatron said smiling and his speech made Starscream look surprised "I know where Skyfire is and I can easily destroy him ..." Megatron whispered in the Seeker's audios, the that made him tremble with fear and couldn't hide it

"It's a lie! You lie! You told me you didn't find anyone when you found me!"

Megatron releases the Seeker and he goes to the ground, still shaking, and the ex-gladiator shows a video of where you can see Skyfire walking down the same corridor that they had passed before but Skyfire had some battle marks and a risky look and not the sweet look that Starscream knew of him.

"He was part of my army, he was my air commander but he betrayed me! He betrayed my trust and, because of that, he will pay! And you, my dear Seeker, will be the key to this ..."

"No, please! I will do anything you want, but please don't hurt him! I will do anything!"

Megatron smirks, his plan was working. The leader of the Decepticons puts one knee on the floor to face Starscream who was holding back the sobs and tears from falling. Megatron liked what he saw and wanted to see more and more that Seeker was completely at his mercy.

"Build my weapons and I promise I won't hurt Skyfire"

Starscream nods

"Good" Megatron takes the stasis collar and puts it on the Starscream neck "If you touch the collar to try and take it off, be aware that you will receive a big shock that will paralyze your circuits for a while" Megatron gets up "You can start work tomorrow. Every day you will receive an Emergon cube. If you try anything, anything at all, be aware that you will never see your dear partner again. "

Megatron leaves locking the door and leaving the Seeker alone. Starscream starts to cry while hugging his knees and hiding his face between them.

Megatron looked at his personal datapad and smiled when he saw the young Seeker crying, he had had spy cameras installed in the Starscream's cell where he could watch every movement of the jet.

The ex-gladiator then keeps the datapad in his sub-space and sits on the throne until Soundwave informs him that everything was ready for communication with the Autobots.

Megatron smiles when he sees that his plan went according to plan. He had promised Starscream that he wouldn't hurt Skyfire but he said nothing about sending other bots to hurt him and, with that same smile on his face, he communicates with the leader of the Autobots.


	4. He's alive

Optimus Prime looked at the smiling Megatron and that was never a good sign, he was up to something and something bad.

"Prime"

"Megatron"

A few seconds of silence pass

"To what do I owe the honor of your call, Megatron?"

"Oh Optimus ... as much as I want to talk to you, at the moment I have matters to resolve with a certain traitor. Where is he?"

"And why should I let you talk to Skyfire, Megatron? As far as I know he doesn't want to know about the Decepticons anymore"

Megatron laughs "Prime you still make me laugh. Just call him, yeah? It's just a message I have to give him."

"I'm here, Megatron"

Skyfire appears on the screen, he was present from the beginning and witnessed everything

Megatron smirks "Skyfire, my former commander ... how nice to see you again ..."

"Go straight to the point, Megatron!" Skyfire spoke in an angry tone

"Still not much patience, is it? I just want to chat with you a little ..."

"Whatever your game, Megatron, I will not fall. You and I have nothing more to do with each other!"

"Ho ... is that so? I just want to let you know about.. something."

"What are you talking about?" Skyfire raised an eyebrow as he saw the smile of the leader of the Decepticons increase in size.

"I found a very useful tool for me for this war, one that will build powerful weapons for me. An old acquaintance of yours ..."

Before Skyfire could even ask what he was talking about, Megatron put on screen a live footage of a bot with a collar around his neck that extended over a heavy chain that was now lying on its side in the berth, giving space for its wings stretch a little, wings that moved up and down in a clear sign of stress. Megatron cuts the footage and looks at Skyfire's pale face

"Apparently you didn't look for him properly but don't worry, Skyfire, I will take good care of him" Megatron smiles

Skyfire changes the expression on his face, filling with fury and hatred "If you touch him, Megatron, I will personally hunt you down and make you a pile of old junk and nothing in the entire universe can stop me, not even Primus himself! ! "

Megatron laughs "Too bad you two were separated again, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't betrayed me in the first place. I must say I was quite surprised to find the Seeker frozen inside a glacier, and for almost four millennia! The poor guy waited so long for you to rescue him but who knew! I rescued him and now he belongs to me. I have plans for the Seeker ... "

Skyfire had to be held by Optimus and Ratchet because of his fury at the ex-gladiator.

"I WILL KILL YOU MEGATRON! MARK MY WORDS !! I WILL KILL YOU !!"

Megatron brings his face close to the screen. "You can try"

The call ends and Skyfire gets rid of Ratchet and Optimus and headed for the exit, but the other Autobots prevent him from leaving.

"Stay calm, Skyfire! Megatron made this whole theater to rock you!" The white and orange medical bot spoke

"He got what he wanted, now I'm going to be able to do what I want! I will kill him!"

"Enough!!" Optimus shouted and all attention went to him "Skyfire calm down, you can't do anything in this state to help whoever that bot is! Calm down and together we will think about a rescue plan."

Skyfire calms down, just a little.

"Who's that air bot?" The youngest in the group, the yellow scout asked

"My old exploration and research partner, Starscream"

Everyone is surprised

"The one you said you searched for two millennia without stopping?" the young bot asked

Skyfire claims nodding

"But how did he survive?" the only femme in the group wondered

"The best guess is that the intense cold made him go into emergency stasis mode before the programs collapsed and the cold kept his body intact in a kind of mummification but, without being able to do the tests, I can't say anything for sure" Ratchet explained

The leader of the Autobots puts his hand on Skyfire's shoulder "We will rescue you, Skyfire. You have my word"

Skyfire looks at the young Prime and tears start to come out of the opticians "He's alive. Primus, he's alive! I should have looked for you longer! I should have tried harder!"

"You did everything you could. It's not your fault. The important thing is that you found him again"

Optimus was right, he finally went back to meet Starscream. The universe was giving him another chance. Skyfire touches the hand of the leader who was still on his shoulder "He's alive"

"Yes, friend. He's alive and waiting for you"

Skyfire now cannot contain the smile that appeared on his face.


	5. Fusion Cannon

Megatron looked at the dataped, more precisely he was watching Starscream create a new weapon for him as he had ordered before. The weapon was gradually taking shape and it looked like it was going to be a mobile cannon although the warlord doubted that the weapon was really going to work since the seeker was a scientist but not one related to building weapons. But even so, Megatron remained confident for some reason.

Watching the seeker at work ended up becoming a kind of hobby for Megatron, a hobby he was enjoying and paying close attention to.

Megatron noted that the seeker had stopped working and was now evaluating the cannon, perhaps looking for some imperfection when, out of nowhere, it fires. The shot caught a part of the chain that held Starscream breaking it so he immediately turned and fired again, this time at the door creating a hole in it that the seeker managed to raise using his own hands enough to get through.

The alarm started to sound when Starscream started running through the corridors in search of a way out and preventing him from being captured by shooting the cannon at anyone who stood in his way.

Megatron smiles as he rises from the throne to personally go and capture the scientist. The seeker was ingenious, very ingenious, if he couldn't take the stasis collar off his neck then he just had to get rid of the chain that was holding him, but even then, he wouldn't be able to put himself in his alt mode and not even fly because of then an escape was out of the question.

Or was that what the warlord thought when he stood before the seeker ready to capture him but a space bridge opened right behind Starscream and the seeker ran inside.

Megatron fired and managed to hit the scientist but he did not stop running and the bridge closed. Megatron howled in fury and punched the wall leaving a mark and then noticed that the cannon was on the ground. 

Starscream must have dropped it when it was hit.

Megatron took the gun and placed it on his arm, installing it directly on his circuits and a poor Vehicle who was on the spot became the target of the shot that the leader of the Decepticons fired. The drone hit the ground lifeless and with a hole in the chest.

He might not have been able to hold Starscream but at least he got a powerful weapon that would help him recapture the seeker.


	6. Request for help

Starscream knew that he couldn't escape without some help and couldn't do much thanks to the stasis collar they put on him, but being a scientist, he calmed down and started thinking about a plan. He realized that the chain that was holding him could be broken without triggering the collar if it was hit by protons so he started to create a small portable proton cannon but he knew the weapon would be dangerous because the more he used it, the more unstable the weapon would become to the point where it could explode and whoever was nearby would suffer considerable damage.

But even so, he built the weapon but would still need an escape route as he could not put himself in his alt-mode. Luckily the seeker remembered that he had a private communication with Skyfire, from the days of explorations. He just hoped the line was still active after all this time.

For a moment he thought about making the communication right there but he knew he was being watched so he didn't and continued to work on the cannon.

When he finally finished building the weapon, it was time to put his plan into action, if he failed it was certain that he would suffer something worse than death at the hands of Megatron and, after considering all the powders and cons, he shoot against the iron chain.

The chain breaks so he takes the opportunity to bring the door down and, with a little force, he manages to open it enough to go through the hole. The aircraft's alarm had already been triggered and the seeker had no choice but to start running.

While running and firing the cannon at the drones behind him, he sent messages on the old communication line he had with Skyfire asking for help, more precisely for a space bridge to his location and, if possible, as quickly possible because I didn't know how much more he could take.

The bridge appeared and the seeker didn't think twice before running as fast as he could, especially after hearing Megatron's screams right behind him.

Starscream felt a sharp pain just below the left wing but, even so, he kept running while he felt his body temperature rise and something to drain but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop.

The bridge closes and the seeker feels he has fallen into someone's arms, a large pair of hands held him gently.

"Star! Thanks Primus you are fine! For a moment I thought I had lost you again!"

"Oh zip it ... I always knew how to take care of me...you big aft..."

Skyfire smiles in relief but then realizes that one of his hands was hot and, upon noticing that Energon left the seeker, he quickly cried out for Ratchet while Optimus helped him to hold Starscream and helped the seeker not to lose consciousness


	7. Like a Snowflake

Starscream when he woke up was in the Autobot medical wing and stayed there for a few days. Ratchet managed to stop the bleeding but as a precaution, he ordered the seeker to stay in the medical wing for a complete check up and further tests.

Starscream was not alone, all the time Skyfire stayed by his side and updated him on everything that had happened and how he have joined the Autobots and how he never stopped to search for him.

"I know, you always had a soft spark to take care of me even though I always knew how to take care of myself."

"Yes, using Megatron's own weapon creation request to escape really was a great idea"

"I know! Too bad I dropped it when I was escaping but the weapon I created will not last long, the more it is used the faster it will self-destruct."

Skyfire puts his forehead against the seeker's forehead

"You are like a snowflake, Star. Unique in the entire universe and beautiful as one."

"Are you calling me fragile?"

"No, I'm calling you the only one. My only star in the entire universe."

Skyfire was going to kiss the seeker but Ratchet had come in and kicked him out saying that Starscream had to rest. The seeker was amused while watching the only bot he wanted as a sparkbound to be taken out by a bot that was not even half what he was.

"A soft spark indeed"

And that was what Starscream liked most about him


End file.
